Naruto God of Sekirei
by Monster King
Summary: A immortal Nidaime Jubi Naruto enters the Sekirei plan see how he messes it up and builds along with his new friend Minato a harem of beautiful and strong alien woman see how the story unfolds
1. Chapter 1

Naruto God of Sekirei

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Sekirei use Chakra in this story and have a lot of what is my take on its powers though they are more specialized in its usage than the Adepts of Naruto's homelands in how their powers work though. Specialized in that Elemental Jutsu are only available to them if it is part of their specialties though all Sekirei are capable of Non-Elemental Jutsu Naruto does not replace Minato in this story.

Chapter One: Enter the Jubi

It was with a jerk that he was startled wide awake for a moment the young-looking man wondered where he was but it only took a glance around the area seeing the two seats on his left and the many rows of seats before and behind him that he knew where he was. That's right he was on a plane travelling from Los Vegas Nevada to Shinto Teito the new Capital of Japan the landing struts hitting the runway must have woken him up. Too bad he was having a good dream to a ding filled the air before the pleasant voice of the flight attendant was heard over the loud speakers. "We have now arrived in Shinto Teito Japan please remain seated until the plane is safely docked thank you for flying Tokyo Air and have a great day" said the voice of the flight attendant.

Sighing the male relaxed back into his seat and then looked out the window to his right outside the plane was clearly moving as it moved on its path to the docking station that would connect with the door that would allow the passengers to unload from the plane. The window was clear with not even a tin to it but he could still see his reflection in the mirror the sight of his familiar spikey blonde hair and two cerulean blue eyes where very familiar. It took a while before they could leave and the blonde let his thoughts wander Shinto Teito formerly Tokyo the recently renamed capital of Japan where Konohagakure sat very long ago. It has been one hundred years since he last stepped foot on its soil "Far too long" said the man to himself quietly but the older looking gentlemen next to him heard him.

"Did you say something young man?" Asked the man "ah" began the younger looking man pausing for a moment surprised at having verbalized his thoughts he spent so little time with others that he was no longer used to interacting or even being around Humans. Lately he has even picked up the habit of speaking to himself perhaps it was a way of keeping his sanity "I was just thinking about how long its been since I have been back here" he said a little hesitantly. It wasn't that he was nervous or anything but he didn't know what else to say considering that he had been caught thinking out loud and didn't want to give away too much information to the stranger. "I understand the feeling back when I was your age even a year felt like it was too long to me" said the older looking black haired Japanese man.

"Well nice seeing you I have got to go old timer" said the younger looking blonde chuckling inside his head to himself about that remark giving that despite one Naruto Uzumaki was countless years older than his conversation partner. He soon afterwards left the airport heading into Shinto Teito proper formerly known as Tokyo before MBI took over and renamed it to their liking Naruto snorted clearly humanity hadn't learned of the lessons of the past. He sat in a bus currently "Finally I am her in Shinto Teito formerly known as Tokyo well its been over three thousand years since the time of the Elemental Nations" said Naruto to himself softly. An smile appeared on the Jubi's face as he looked out the bus taking him downtown "it truly does feel good to be home again after a hundred years in the United States" thought Naruto.

"Ah man all these tall buildings almost make me wish I could still travel the old fashion Ninja way but that would attract too much attention" thought Naruto to himself after getting off the bus and starting to walk as he looked at everything around himself. "Lets see where I need to go find the nearest bank and then a nice hotel to stay overnight that would be nice though they are likely owned and operated by MBI" said Naruto to himself. You see throughout the many years Naruto travelled the world always eventually returning to what is now Japan through various means this day in age via plane he made his name as a world-famous chef and author of a certain book that his sensei once wrote. Icha Icha Paradise and its offshoots were books loved throughout the world by all straight and a good deal of bisexual men and even a good number of woman for a few centuries since publishing the first one in the early 1800's.

 _Ero Sennin you old pervert may you rest in peace unless you groped Kami or God as she is known as these days than I pray she shows you mercy_ though Naruto remembering the days three thousand years ago when he was a Ninja of the now much smaller former Elemental Nations. The Nidaime Jubi and Nidaime Rikudo Sennin's thoughts were interrupted as a teenage boy bumped into it making the boy fall and Naruto stumble backwards "Hey kid you alright down there?" Naruto asked of the young-looking teenager offering what is now his hand to the boy. "Yeah sorry about that I was spacing out" said the young man after getting back on his feet and extending his own hand offering a handshake "my name is Minato Sahashi sir I am 19 years old and once more sorry about running into you" said the apparently named Minato.

Naruto looked thoughtful thinking of his long since deceased father whom shared the young man's first name "It's nice to meet you Minato san I am Naruto Uzumaki twenty one years old and am visiting the homeland of my ancestors" said Naruto. "Nice name you got I assume the meaning is not fishcake" said Minato and Naruto smiled "yes It means maelstrom and Minato since I am new here how about you show me around town?" Said Naruto smiling a friendly grin. "I'll even pay you top dollar an hour plus a bonus if you can tell me about the woman of this city" said Naruto as he pulled out a overstuffed wallet with an nine tailed fox picture on the front of it before handing cash to his new friend. Minato's mouth practically dropped open when he was handed the large amount of cash wide enough to almost allow his eyes to fall out coming back to reality Minato nodded his head pocketed the money and motioned Naruto to follow him.

End of Chapter

That's it for Todays short chapter now for Questions and Answers please no flames nobody likes a flamer on this website since they shouldn't be doing such things if they don't want you to do it to their own stories

Question One: So why is your story formatted like this I mean your grammar sucks because I don't like how you write your stories especially all those underlined words you have can't you write stories like the rest of us?

Answer: If you have a question like this to put down in the review section I am giving you this answer I write my stories my own way and deliberately separate standard dialogue and conversation dialogue via those underlined words it is not a grammar mistake on my part. I have my own unique writing style and would much appreciate it if no reviews pop up criticizing my style of writing. We all have our own styles hopefully in community of writing even if most of us like to write a certain way I have my own unique way of writing things please respect that fact. While I respect constructive criticism so long as there are also positive things you write in it and don't make fun of how I write the story I know it's hard for some people to read but it's just how I write the story and I am sure you wouldn't like it if I suddenly flamed you for writing differently than I do.

If you have something positive or at least constructive to say than go ahead and review but if your reviewing just to flame how you hated how I write differently than mostly everybody on the site as I noted from reading other people's stories don't bother leaving a review as I don't flame people and I expect the same curtsy from you.

Question Two: Why was the chapter so short?

Answer: Well to be fair that is a good question that even I would ask of a reader but it is in my style to write short chapters just so you know

Question Three: What are the pairings?

Answer: Wait and find out though I promise that both Naruto and Minato will end up with their own harem's

Question Four: So did you give up on any of your other stories that haven't been updated in a while to start on this one?

Answer: No I am just experiencing a bad case of writers block for most of my stories save Naruto son of Artemis and Kyubi but I promise I have not giving up on them otherwise I would have simply taking them down.

That's it for Questions and answers once more please no flames see you all next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto God of Sekirei

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Hope you all enjoy the chapter sorry if you don't like how short it is but that's how I write my stories If you truly don't like my story please don't read it instead of leaving a flame behind I don't do that to others so I would like the favor returned please.

Chapter Two: Enter The Sekirei

Naruto and Minato have been walking down the street for the past hour making light conversation about various things about each other and stuff in general all in all they have been having a good time together becoming friends. "So you're a world renowned chef that has travelled around the world and is the author of the famous Icha Icha Paradise series of books" said Minato in awe of Naruto's accomplishments. "That's right Minato San I am here also to do more work with my books and also help along my career as a ramen chef hopefully I can open up a successful stand somewhere in the city" said Naruto. Suddenly a news report on a screen attached to a building interrupted their conversation "and in other news Hiroto Minaka president of MBI the kargest conglomerate has just bought up eighty percent of all Shinto Teito Stocks" said a attractive news caster on the screen.

This news startled Naruto and Minato as they wondered why this Minaka person would buy Eighty percent of the city though being very well informed about events across the world Naruto had a better idea of what was going on as he frowned. _I can tell the greedy asshole is up to no good from what I know of the bastard that grin of his reminds me too much of either Kabuto or Orochimaru I wonder what his game is_ thought Naruto. As Minato also stopped listening to the screen he made his own thoughts be heard "why would that guy buy more than half the city out?" Said Minato "I am not sure but whatever the reason he gives me a bad vibe" said Naruto. As they eventually started to talk about the girls they had seen walking around the city a shadow blocked the sun from shining down on them AH GET OUT OF OUR WAY PLEASE two female voices shouted from above.

"What the…" but Minato was cut off by a body falling atop of him and another was caught by Naruto with what was apparently a very attractive her straddling his face as he just stood there using his arms to keep her up on his shoulders. _Well this is a pleasant surprise Kami Sama must really love me today_ Naruto thought as he let the girl down whom he noticed looked a lot like a older more mature version of the other girl. "Are you alright miss?" Asked Naruto as he helped the older looking near twin of the other girl get back up on her feet "oh yes I am fine I just should have known that building was a little too high to try jumping off of" said the young woman. As she looked into his eyes Naruto had more of a chance to see more of the attractive young woman standing across from him.

She had brown eyes and brown hair and wore a tight black leather top a pair of black gloves a black miniskirt and black stockings over the shoulders was a grey cape and she had D cup breasts. A bit smaller than the DD cup breasts of her sister he guessed the other girl was but he was not picky about beautiful woman regardless of the fact they didn't smell human to him at all or not that fact alone intrigued him greatly. While her differently dressed young looking sister, he guessed the other woman was had a cute and innocent look to her that any man could fall for this woman had a more mature air to her. "Yes, I am alright hopefully Musubi is too oh and thank you very much my name is Yume" the woman gave one of the kindest smiles he had ever seen since his wives specifically he was thinking of Hinata passed away.

OH, MY GOD I AM SO SORRY THAT I FELL ON TOP OF YOU SIR MY APOLOGIES nearly shouted the one apparently named Musubi as she finally got off of Minato whom had a dazed expression on his face. Naruto could tell that as he looked at Minato's newer facial expression especially the blush on his face that the teen thought Musubi was beautiful Musubi like her sister Naruto thought Yume was had fair skin both stood at 5'3 feet tall. They were both as mentioned earlier very well endowed though Yume as mentioned earlier was a bit smaller as a D Cup rather than Musubi's DD Cup breasts. Like her sister alike Musubi had brown eyes and brown hair that was hime styled it had short bangs chin length strands surrounding her head and framing her face.

Unlike Yume a single almost antenna like hair strange hung just above her head and hip length strands of hair dangled from the nape of her neck down her back she wore a white gi with red strings decorating it on its sides. She also wore a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots and upper thigh high white stockings and red combat gloves she resembled a Miko in fact that amused Naruto greatly. "Um hi my name is Musubi a pleasure to meet you thank you for catching me it was a very long drop from up there" said Musubi bowing deeply to both Naruto and Minato "My name is Minato that is Naruto a pleasure to meet you Musubi Chan and you two Yume San" said Minato. Just then Naruto's sixth sense for danger kicked in as the girls also seemed to get that same feeling WATCH OUT MINATO KUN shouted Musabi as she grabbed Minato bridle style and jumped high narrowly avoiding to his and Minato's shock a blast of electricity.

Naruto and Yume immediately turned to face to Naruto's further surprise two beautiful twins he guessed they were wearing of all things bondage outfits he could sense Yume's unease though they did seem surprised to see Yume. As Musubi landed with Minato whom seemed shocked at her display of strength Naruto had his own slightly dirtier thoughts about what was happening inspired by his famous/infamous books Icha Icha paradise. _Please don't tell me that these two inhuman girls are escaped Bondage victims and that these girls have Raiton based abilities and apparently aren't human either based on their scents_ thought the Ten tailed Fox. He had already sensed that Musubi and Yume had shockingly high Chakra reserves for this day and age far above Civilian levels though Yume was clearly more powerful than Musubi.

These twins also had higher than normal Chakra reserves but then again, they weren't human but were not Yokai either so whatever they were their kind could obviously had and could use Chakra in fact their scent sort of reminded him of birds wagtails to be specific. HEY DID YOU SEE THAT HIBIKI THAT GIRL GRABBED THAT BOY AND AVOIDED MY ATTACK shouted the bustier of the two twins glaring angrily at Naruto and Minato not at Musubi and Yume whom now glared back at them. As both twins allowed the electricity they commanded to spark of their fingers Minato still in the arms of Musabi had his own thoughts about the situation _No way they just shot lightning at me from their fingers that's not normal but than again neither is Musabi Chan's strength_ thought Minato. YOU CAN RUN BUT WE WONT LET YOU ESCAPE FROM US both of the S  & M sisters as Naruto decided to nickname the purple clad twins jumped down from the building they had been standing atop of to face them.

As their electricity became more intense they shouted WE ARE NOT LETTING YOU TWO GET AWAY FROM US SO GIVE UP AND FIGHT ALREADY as their electricity literally continued to grow in intensity and likely power as they likely were preparing to launch their next attack. Naruto could feel them channeling their Chakra as they did this being a powerful Sensor _oh this sucks just as I thought I was going to have an awesome day this had to happen_ thought Naruto while letting a sigh escape from his mouth. "You there bondage twins what do you think you are doing shooting lightning at other people you could have hurt these beautiful young girls and other innocent bystanders" said a annoyed Naruto as he placed himself between his group and the lightning twins. "No we cant fight you two until we find our Ashikabi despite the fact that I would kick both of your asses Hikari Sekirei number 11 and Hibiki Sekirei number 12" said a annoyed sounding Yume from behind Naruto _so their kind are called Sekirei good to know but what is a Ashikabi?_ Thought Naruto.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked it see you all next time oh and please no flames I don't flame you so please don't flame me


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto God of Sekirei

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: I have decided to on the suggestion of multiple reviewers finally change how I write my conversations between characters in my stories I have thus revamped the previous two chapters of this story to fit this new format I am trying out. So far, my story has over 1'500 views 1'577 to be exact 33 favorites 36 followers 8 reviews and belongs to 1 community all in all I feel I am doing a fine job so far. Oh and yes I know Yume is sort of dead by the time this story starts but not in my story verse

Chapter Three: Enter the Sekirei

"No we cannot fight yet until we find an Ashikabi of our own" said Musubi in a sad voice though Naruto felt that both she and especially Yume were highly annoyed with the situation. _Since when have I ever needed a Ashikabi to kick the ass of other Sekirei but I want to see what will happen I am surprised the lighting Sekirei have not notice my uniform yet_ thought Yume. "Its not right to fight since you two have masters and we have yet to emerge" stated Musubi _What is she talking about what's this about masters, Ashikabi and emerging they are sprouting about this is a really weird day_ thought Minato. "Now you see I cannot allow that to happen ladies so here is an idea how about we talk this over and come to a solution that is better than fighting though from what I can tell Yume Chan can kick your asses maybe Musubi as well" said Naruto.

It was then that the two Lightning twins finally noticed Yume's uniform _What's a former member of the discipline squadron doing here no matter we can still kick her ass even if she really is that Yume_ thought both Hibiki and Hikari. Suddenly Naruto began leaking Killing Intent surprising and terrifying all four Sekirei and one human though Yume felt aroused by it especially since she thought only she Miya or Karasuba could generate that much of it. _What is this no human should be able to make such Killing Intent_ thought Hikari and Hibiki _Amazing! Naruto san is someone I really would like to fight_ thought Musubi _Incredible I am glad I am reacting to him_ thought Yume. Shaking off the feeling of dread as they still stubbornly believed that no human could pose a threat to them and that Naruto was human the Lightning twins made their feelings on Naruto's proposal known.

YEAH RIGHT AS IF A HUMAN COULD MAKE US DO ANYTHING NOT EVEN OUR ASHIKABI ORDERS US ARROUND shouted both of the twins 'LIGHTNING RELEASE: THUNDERSRIKE' they shouted as a massive blast of pure electricity shot towards Naruto. Naruto sighed both twins were easily quite powerful Low A rank in fact but nothing compared to him as the attack hit him before Yume whom looked quite alarmed could doo anything as she looked to be trying to protect him a cute thought. When the blast hit Naruto both twins grinned thinking they had roasted Naruto "You see its all over for you even if one of you is wearing one of their uniforms you are no match for us" said Hikari a grin on her face. "Not bad I have not been hit with a Lightning Release attack like that in quite some time and I have to say though that was a intense attack I have had worse" said Naruto a grin on his face.

Everyone stared at him in shock as Musubi, Yume, Minato and the Lightning twins felt a chill go down their spines as they noticed his eyes change into something Naruto called the God Eyes a combination of the Byakugan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan. Yume felt aroused while Musubi simply wanted to fight Naruto to test herself against him after of course getting winged by Minato Kun as she was calling the other teen. "Now that wasn't nice at all what you just did now I have to punish both of you girls" said a grinning Naruto as he created to everyone's shock some Shadow Clones to get Minato, Yume and Musubi out of there. He used his eyes powers to put both Hibiki and Hikari asleep before taking off with his companions jumping with his companions in hand on top of the nearest building and roof hoping away.

"Well there we are girls" Naruto said as he ushered the two girls and the Clone that was carrying an unconscious Minato into a hotel suit he had for the moment decided to stay at both Yume and Musabi looked in awe at the huge room that Naruto had paid for them to stay the night at. The room they would stay in was a big as three normal room's it had three separate Queen sized beds that were parallel to each other and lay by the far wall of the room. There was a full-sized bathroom to the left with a bathtub and separate showers to the right and there was a huge HD plasma widescreen TV and the huge window with a great view of the city. OH, MY GOD THIS PLACE IS FANTASTIC NARUTO SAN YOU COULD ACTUALLY AFFORD THIS PLACE shouted Musubi in excitement as the Jubi chuckled to itself.

Naruto then placed the out cold Minato on one of the beds "Yeah Musubi san it didn't cost that much of my wealth to purchase this room and plus I had a feeling earlier I would need a room this sized now I know why" he explained to her as he pulled out a scroll from seemingly out of nowhere. "What is it Naruto San" Asked Musubi though Yume's eyes seemed to widen at what just happened she obviously knew what he had done while Musubi made her way to Minato's side. "Hey ladies would you like to see a trick of mine" said Naruto a grin on his face as he said that and he soon had their attention as he placed the scroll on the floor and opened it as Naruto looked at a watching Yume with a smile on his face thinking how beautiful she looked. Looking at her face Naruto felt his own heart rate increase _wow she really is beautiful and it has been a while since I have been in any kind of relationship with either a woman or man_ Naruto thought as he bit his thumb drawing blood.

"Now watch this" said Naruto as he swiped the blood on the scroll and then their was a poof of smoke and a table appeared with enough food to feed ten people Musubi had a amazed look on her face but Yume was looking at him with a extremely calculating expression on her face. "Well don't just stand their dig in Yume Chan and Musubi San" Said Naruto Musubi just nodded eagerly but Yume had her own thoughts _That was Fuinjutsu but I thought only my own kind could do such things as I have seen Naruto Kun do and I know he is no Sekirei_ thought Yume. As Yume ate her face lit up at how good the food tasted "Naruto Kun this food Is amazing you really are a remarkable chef" she said happily eating more of the food as Naruto watched with a pleased expression on his face. _Naruto Kun is a very amazing indivisual a great Chef very kind and evidently powerful capable of things I thought only Sekirei were capable of I cant wait until he becomes my Ashikabi_ thought Yume looking a Naruto with a certain expression on her face.

End of Chapter

Hope you enjoyed the story and the new format for it I am trying please no flames and I have as mentioned fixed up the earlier chapters in the new format that I am trying to make my stories in see you all next time


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto God of Sekirei

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: I have corrected the misspelling of Musubi's name in previous chapters as I just realized I spelled her name wrong in this story as Musabi

Chapter Four: Enter Akitsu

Naruto and Yume had earlier left the apartment they now shared with Minato and Musabi and Naruto had discovered quite a few things about the Sekirei from Yume during their walk such as how much like the Adepts of his age Sekirei were sharing a lot of their General powers. However, while most common Jutsu such as Non Elemental Jutsu and even Fuinjutsu were doable by most Sekirei elemental Jutsu both Basic and Advance and Kekkei Genkai were a different story. For instance Yume could manipulate the Light Release Advance Nature and had Fire and Lightning Basic Natures but couldn't have fought the Lightning twins earlier due to the rules of the Sekirei Plan. Speaking of said Plan Naruto was growing to despise it and this Minaka person the more he heard about these things using living sentient beings was something he could never do though he did want to meet this Karasuba person Yume seemed to mention.

He didn't feel too comfortable with the concept of being a Ashikabi either to Yume or potentially more Sekirei as Yume felt he would attract more of her kind to him due to his own power and kindness. Meanwhile back in the apartment room Minato awoke to find he was laying in a bed with his head on someone's lap looking up he blanched upon seeing whom it was and had a bit of a panic attack as events caught up to him. However as he tried to get out of the way he found himself staring at Musubi's breasts and his thought process went south quickly as a nosebleed happened and he quickly got up off of Musabi panicked a bit. "What's wrong my Ashikabi?" questioned a confused sounding Musubi I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME FOR BEING SO PERVERTED begged Minato shocking Musubi as he got into a fetal position and started begging for forgiveness.

 _Looks like I have to explain about my people and what he now is he did nothing wrong_ thought Musubi as she sighed told Minato that Naruto and Yume had gone out for a walk and began to explain everything she could to him. Back with Naruto and Yume they had just gotten out of a grocery store with Food for dinner Naruto had paid with his own considerable fortune being the wealthiest person in Japan due to the Icha Icha series success and the Manga and Anime he based off his own life. As they walked down the street going back to the hotel were they all stayed at Naruto reflected on recent events while Yume watched him with much affection in her eyes. Just then they both froze Yume gasping in shock while Naruto's eyes Narrowed as they saw what seemed to be another Sekirei sitting on a bench dressed only in a blood-soaked lab coat and from what he could feel due to his empathy she was very depressed.

"She is a Sekirei Naruto Kun we should help her" said Yume as she hurried over to the girl "Are you ok miss why are you all covered in blood do you need help?" asked Naruto in a worried tone of voice as he noticed how beautiful the woman was. "I am Broken and unwanted I cant be winged by a Ashikabi so I am alone and don't have anyone" Said the woman and Naruto instantly noticed the odd placement of what Yume called her Sekirei crest on her forehead. "Oh that's sad and now that I see where your Sekirei Crest Is I can tell you are what we call a broken number the one Sekirei whom can never be winged by a Ashikabi" said Yume in a pained voice. Hearing this Naruto was instantly reminded of Haku and his relationship with Zabuza Momochi though he to this day was never able to tell if Haku really was a guy or simply a Kunoichi hiding her true gender for her own protection.

"I know I realized the moist painful thing this is my world my existence is not needed in it" Said the woman whom in Naruto's opinion was a beautiful as Yume or any of the woman he had ever loved in his long history was. Her tone and sadness and lack of any other emotion reminded Naruto of a far less pleasant time in his long history heck it reminded him of his long lonely immortal life in general. "Yes I do know that feeling all too well" Naruto said thinking out loud as he thought about his childhood and immortality as the Jubi his statement catching both the light brown haired woman's and Yume's attention immediately _which is why I feel compelled to hep her_ he thought. "Well how would you like to come with us I know already what you are and have a Sekirei I am bonded to I know Yume Chan won't mind miss" Said Naruto with a kind smile on his face.

HEY, YOU STEP AWAY FROM THE SEKIREI SHE WILL BE MINE shouted a bratty whiny voice that Naruto belonged to some obnoxious spoiled rich brat so he turned and face said brat and saw a young looking boy surrounded by two people Naruto guessed were Sekirei based on the amount of Chakra he was sensing they had. "What do you mean by she is yours brat last time I checked Sekirei get to choose who is their Ashikabi and you are not supposed to force them to awaken brat" said Naruto to the young man getting both the brown haired Sekirei and Yume to look at him in admiration. "Oh really sorry to tell you this but when I want something I take it and crush all whom stand in my way I am Hayato Mikogami also known as the Ashikabi of the south" said the boy as he stepped forwards giving Naruto a better look at him. Hayato looked to be a young probably around Fifthteen looking boy with a slim frame and of average height for a Japanese male youth of his age he had brown hair and was wearing a white formal suite usually worn by the rich of this time period.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Wealthiest person in Japan current publisher of the Icha Icha Series and of Menma the unpredictable Ninja Manga and anime and the Ashikabi of number 8 Yume and protector of the innocent I will not let you harm this woman" Said Naruto in a serious tone of voice. He then released a decent amount of Killing Intent into the air aiming it ay Hayato and his Sekirei to let them know to fuck off of course they thought it was Yume doing this save for one of them a good enough sensor to know whom it was coming form. "Hayato be careful the Ashikabi of the former discipline squad member is stronger than you are though I can tell he is not a Sekirei" said the male sword carrying Sekirei with Hayato. "What are you serious Mutsu he is just a human isn't he right Mutsu?" Mikogami asked his Sekirei one of the original five as the man that stood in his way seemed to worry Mutsu much to Mikogami's shock.

"No Master I can tell he is not so do not underestimate him and then there is Yume of course master anyways you two I am your opponent Sekirei Number five Mutsu" the former Discipline squad member spoke as he faced Naruto. "Well then I will face the little wench that Is his Sekirei hi I am number forty-three Yomi I don't care if you obviously were once part of the Discipline squad" said the scythe wielding female to Yume with a perverted leer on her face. "Naruto as you know I can't fight yet due to not being winged yet" said Yume and Naruto nodded and smiled _here goes nothing_ thought Naruto as he kissed her lovingly and passionately. When their lips met Naruto and Yume felt a powerful connection going between them the crest that normally appears there did appear on the back of her neck and wings of purple light appeared briefly from her back.

Yume let out a moan of pleasure as she held her chest as the wings grew in size and they seemed to mesmerize everybody there _this warm feeling that is spreading through my body it is certainly my Ashikabi's doing_ thought Yume. As Yume took a fighting stance her power overflowed from her body a purple aura covering her body and Naruto felt her power go from Low a ranked to High A rank he guessed Sekirei got a power boost from being winged. Mutsu could tell the situation was lost "I see that we have already lost the match we will take our leave I apologize for our behavior" said Mutsu as he grabbed the shaking in fear Mikogami and put him on his shoulders. "Come Yomi we are leaving" said Mutsu to the now fuming scythe wielder whom appeared to be in a state of denial about what she was seeing "Well I will let you go this time but the next time you all are dead meat" she snarled angrily as she leapt after Mutsu and Mikogami.

Naruto turned towards the Sekirei they save "Well now that we are alone will you come with us miss?" Naruto asked and the light brown haired girl knew the blonde whom rescued her was asking her name and she wanted to go with him seeing that she felt she was having of all things a reaction to him just a few moments ago after her fellow Sekirei was winged. "My name is Akitsu and I now realize Naruto Uzumaki that you are my Ashikabi the one man I will serve until I die" Said Akitsu as they kissed the symbol on her forehead faded away as on appeared on the back of her neck. Wings of Ice appeared briefly from her back as the scrapped number was winged against all odds and a aura of blue energy surrounded her and both Akitsu's and Yume's crests began to glow for a while before fading away. "Well Yume Chan and now Akitsu Chan I think it's time we head back to the hotel I am sure Minato and Musubi are waiting for us there" said Naruto as they walked back Akitsu and Yume held different hands as Naruto felt happy that he was loved once again.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked the Chapter please don't flame me


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto God of Sekirei

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Hope you enjoy

Chapter Five: Enter Minaka

"So, Minato what do you think of the situation we have gotten ourselves involved in I am sure Musubi informed you about it" said Naruto as he Akitsu, Musubi, Minato and Yume all sat at the table in their hotels room. Though Yume still wore her former Discipline squad uniform Musubi now wore a Miko's outfit and Akitsu had chosen to wear something rather interesting namely starting with a white shirt with long flowing sleeves like a Kimono but that's where the similarities in her outfit ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger than the standard cutout for her head it was wider allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black Obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body and she had chains in her ensemble which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage.

"This Situation is a lot to stomach in just two days" Said Minato a blush on his face as he remembered what Musubi had told him about everything involved about Sekirei and the plan they were in. "I mean just yesterday I was your average nineteen-year-old trying to pass his entrance exams and now I find myself thrown into a battle between superpowered beings that command lightning and ice and are strong enough to punch holes through boulders amongst other seemingly impossible things Sekirei can do" said Minato. "Yes, I can see how you feel about this and I can tell you weren't expecting it I wasn't let me tell you that when I came back to Shinto" said Naruto. "So, Minato let me ask you this are you going to get involved in this or are you going to try to stay out of this and try to live a normal life" Said Naruto as Minato looked deep in thought Musubi watched him with concern though Naruto knew what was likely on the boy's mind.

Seeing the teen so deep in thought concerned Musubi as she began to have her doubts over Minato accepting this Naruto however had a good feeling what was on the boy's mind "Why Me" said Minato suddenly. "Why was I chosen to be a Ashikabi I'm not what you would call someone special nor will I be of much help to anyone" said Minato as he went over his many failures in life such as the fact he didn't get into college. "That's not true Minato" began Musubi getting everyone undivided attention "Minato you are a very special person your kind, considerate of others and I really like you a lot and I am sure other Sekirei will to" said Musubi making Minato blush and getting a nod of approval from Naruto. "Well Said Musubi" Said Yume with the mostly silent Akitsu also giving her a nod of silent approval "Listen to me Minato because you need to Hear this" began Naruto calmly.

"you're the type of person that just lacks confidence and has a inability to resist pressure this is probably why you are having a tough time with trying to pass your exams and why you believe you are a failure but if you put your mind to it and give it your all you can accomplish great things in your life that I believe" said Naruto. His statement got everyone including Minato to look at him with admiration and in his case gratefulness "Thanks Naruto and Musubi you are right about that and I plan to try a lot harder now and I will help you anyways I can Musubi" said Minato. Hearing Minato's newfound confidence and resolve Musubi jumped at Minato wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him repeatedly making him blush as she thanked him repeatedly really Minato reminded Naruto of Hinata a lot. "Well I see that you have decided to play my little game" said a voice that made Naruto summon up a Kunai, Yume and Akitsu tense and Minato and Musubi look around in confusion especially in Minato's case at the weapon appearing in Naruto's hand out of nowhere.

WHERE ARE YOU SHOW YOURSELVES RIGHT NOW! Shouted Naruto angrily as he didn't sense another presence in the room with them "Look at the T.V and see for yourselves Naruto Kun" said the now creepy sounding male voice. Everyone turned towards the T.V and saw on the activated television a bespectacled man with tall and spikey white hair whom wore a white suit with white glove and had a white robe on. All in All he reminded Naruto and Minato of a stereotypical Mad Scientist from a cartoon "Oh Look it's the professor" said Musubi getting confused looks from Minato and narrowed eyes from Naruto how she knew the man. "Hey you know this man Musubi?" asked Naruto calmly and the Sekirei nodded while Yume sighed "Yes he was part of the team that found us is the president of MBI and was my boss back then" said the former Discipline squad member.

Naruto nodded "now I remember seeing him in the news article about someone buying more than half of Shinto Teito's stocks" said Naruto "Wait that was him!" exclaimed Minato in surprise. "If you don't know who I am maybe you should watch the news more often Minato Sahashi no wonder you failed the entrance exam for the second time" said the man "wait a minute how did you know about me and that" said a shocked sounding Minato as the man let out a mad laugh. "I can tell you right now that there is almost nothing in this world that I Minaka Hiroto don't know about though you seem to be one of the almost things I don't know much about Naruto Uzumaki" said Minaka. "So how much do you know about me Minaka" said Naruto as Minaka just grinned and continued to explain things to Naruto and Minato "As I am sure your Sekirei especially miss Yume have explained everything to your about what you have become a major player in my beloved Sekirei Plan" said Minaka with a grin on his face.

"All I have to tell you is that my little game is a highly confidential project you cannot tell anyone not involved about it keep your mouths shut or else" said Minaka a bit menacingly as Naruto and Minato stared at the man in disgust. _how can this bastard think this is nothing more than a game does he not care about what he found at all?_ Thought Naruto and Minato "If we do what will happen" said Minato out of curiously "If you do my people will deal with you" said Minaka ominously. "Oh really do you actually think your goons can do anything to me? Than be my guest and I will send them all back to you all beaten and scared" said Naruto confidently smirking at Minaka. "Well I see there is more to you than the background we know of suggests and there is also the fact not only did you wing Yume Chan but also winged the scrapped number of all things" said Minaka with a mad grin on his face.

"Oh Well I am a busy man so I have to go now but I look forwards to hearing good things about you so good bye for now and take care Akitsu, Musubi and especially you Yume don't be surprised if Karasuba Chan pays a visit" with that the T.V turned off. "So I guess its official than huh" said Minato looking exhausted and just wanting to lie down and call it a day "And what makes this even worse is that last night my manager called telling me I was evicted because I was late with the rent and never showed up" said Minato. Thankfully Naruto and his girls took care of their clothes shopping needs but just then a knock was heard from the door "I wonder who that is?" said Minato as he went to open the door and standing there at the door was a man in a black suit with black shades. Minato like everybody else than noticed the MBI button on the man's shirt and Minato started to panic obviously remembering what Minaka said earlier however the man just placed the box in Minato's hands and closed the door leaving Minato to sigh in relief that nothing happened but he still wondered what was in the box.

"Oh, it must be our belongings though I doubt we needed the clothes" said Yume as she walked over to the box took it and placed it on the bed the Sekirei immediately went through it as Naruto spoke to Akitsu. "Hold on for a second Aki-Chan I would like to talk to your for a minute" said Naruto "What is it master is there anything I can do for you?" Akitsu said with her usual emotionless voice as Naruto gave her a warm smile that made her blush as he started to speak. "I just wanted to know how are you feeling now that you are with me and that I was able to wing you" Naruto said wanting to make sure she was happy with this turn of events. "I am very grateful that master found me and that he was able to give me the thing I wanted more than anything else a Ashikabi of my own" said Akitsu in her usual tone of voice though their was a small smile as well.

"Good and you don't have to call me master just call me Naruto ok Aki-Chan?" said Naruto making her blush again "As you wish Naruto I will be happy to do as you asked" said Akitsu in a emotionless voice again. "So Minato what are you planning to do from now on" said Naruto "I plan on finding a place for me and Musubi I assume you are doing the same thing Naruto San" said Minato and Naruto nodded in confirmation. Meanwhile in MBI headquarters "Yes finally the game is getting interesting now I wonder how they will play it" Said Minaka "So now my little birds go forth and weave a tale of war and love and Uzumaki do provide me with entertainment" exclaimed Minaka as he looked down on the city. "So this is where you are Minaka I was looking for you to since you are supposed to be meeting with the disciplinary squad" said Takami the head researcher to her boss while carrying some paper work.

"I see very well lead the way after all as the game master I want to see it unfold and enjoy how about you Takami are you enjoying it? asked Minaka not in the mood to listen to her boss's madness Takami went back into the tower as Minaka continued to observe the city below him.

End of Chapter

Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto God of Sekirei

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Hope you enjoy the chapter oh and I have decided to give a little used in fanfiction Sekirei for Naruto's Sekirei harem due to me not liking how she is treated in canon by her ass of a Ashikabi

Chapter Six: Rescuing Two Sekirei From a Rich Spoiled Brat Part One

Naruto made his way out of a building that had been set up for sale the Immortal Ninja and Jubi had a appointment with the former owner of the place that he had set up prior to arrival in the city of Shinto Teito. "So now that I have that errand taken care of how about we find a nice restaurant to eat at girls?" said Naruto as he walked up to Yume and Akitsu whom had been waiting outside the building for the blonde Jubi with a grin on his face. "I don't mind doing that Ashikabi Sama" said Yume with a smile on her face as she and Akitsu were quite hungry as she grabbed Naruto's right arm and Yume Naruto's left arm. "Shall we go then ladies we have things to take care of after all once we have finished eaten besides I wonder how Minato san is doing?" said Naruto with a curious look on his face.

Minato and Musubi were currently walking through the city limits they had spent their time looking for a place of residence since he and Naruto had along with their girls left the hotel they had been staying at due to Minaka's actions the other day. Minato sighed in depression " we looked all around the city and not one place would take us in because I am an student who failed the exams and no guarantor plus the fact I know I can't call my Kaa-San and ask for a loon" Minato said in a depressed tone. Musubi watched Minato wallow in his depression with a concerned look on her face feeling helpless herself for not being able to help her Ashikabi in his time of need and that saddened the Sekirei greatly. "I am sorry Minato Kun this is sort of my fault that I am the reason you couldn't stay at your apartment" said Musubi with sadness in her voice alarming Minato.

"Huh oh don't worry about that it's not your fault that this happened and I won't blame you for appearing in my life at a inconvenient time Musubi Chan" said Minato hearing this from him made Musubi happy that she had such a nice Ashikabi and she smiled brightly. "Minato Kun thank you" said Musubi Making Minato blush and rub the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face. "Oh well let's go on to the next one and try to get finished by night fall I heard that it will rain tonight" exclaimed Minato with a grin of false happiness on his face Musubi despite not being able to tell for multiple reasons he was faking happiness grabbed his hand as they continued to look for a place to stay. Naruto had just exited the restaurant where he was staying with Yume and Akitsu and Naruto was in a daze with a thoughtful look on his face _oh Kami I thought I was bad when it came to Ramen but these girls eat just as much if not more than myself it's like watching two members of the Akimichi clan at dinner time_ thought Naruto.

"Come on Naruto we have to go clothes shopping next" exclaimed a excited Yume as she pulled on Naruto's arm since he was deep in his thoughts _now that I think about it being a world famous chef I will be able to use their appetites to try out my new recipes whenever I want oh man I found the ultimate taste testers_ thought Naruto with a dreamy look on his face. "Naruto Sama is there something wrong?" asked Akitsu as she grabbed onto his shoulders to look deep into his face as Yume held onto his other arm calmly observing him NARUTO KUN/NARUTO SAMA Both girls suddenly shouted when he didn't respond to them startling him. "Huh what oh right sorry girls I got lost in thought there is no need to worry ok? Said Naruto as he kissed them both on their foreheads making them blush. "Ok Naruto Kun but hurry up the store is just right up ahead" said Yume whom loved to shop as she dragged Naruto despite him being technically stronger than her she was still quite strong herself while his other arm was wrapped around Akitsu pulling her with them.

As they got to the front glass door of the clothes shop Naruto regained his balance accidently lifting both Yume and Akitsu off the ground before putting them both back down on their feet "Well we are now here before we go in I want to let you know that you can pick up any three different outfits you like but no more than three" said Naruto. He doubted Akitsu whom was comfortable with her clothes and not much of a shopper would care but Yume would despite wearing the same outfit he met her in a lot she did appreciate variety. Speaking of Akitsu he vowed to try to get her to talk more often as she wasn't much of a talker but also promised himself not to force her to as they headed into the store. Elsewhere in the city a showdown was about to happen "Sorry you little brat but my employer wants all Sekirei to choose their own Ashikabi and not be awakened forcibly especially by the likes of you" said a Sekirei named Uzume.

As Uzume stood protectively in front of another Sekirei we can afford to know some things about her Uzume was Sekirei number 10 a well-endowed young looking woman with long dark brown hair and eyes with D cup breasts. She was Five foot four feet tall and she wore a pink/violet long sleeved shirt that had a golden star on the front and a golden 10 on the back she also wore Capri jeans and sandals on her feet. Her opponent was none other than Hayato Mikogami along with his Sekirei number five Mutsu number sixty-five Taki and number forty-three Yomi. Taki herself was a surprisingly beautiful grey haired woman with a considerable bust she wore a skin-tight shirt that while it partially covered her breasts it revealed that she was not wearing a bra and her belly button. "Taki and Mutsu, I want you to beat them quickly and make sure you leave number eight four intact I want her for my collection and failure Is not a option this time" said Hayato with a sneer on his little rich spoiled face.

 _Damn this is bad they already beat up the poor girl to where she is too scared to fight back since she has not emerged and I haven't either_ thought Uzume as a pure white silks outfit suddenly appeared on her covering only the most necessary parts of her and her modesty and a long white veil surrounded her body replacing her original clothing. "Well then since you look ready to fight bitch than bring it" said Taki a grin on her face as a mist began to seep from her and covered the area around her and seeing this Mutsu decided to stay back and watch feeling Taki could handle the other girl. _Not that these girls would be a challenge for me_ thought the Low S ranked Sekirei as he watched the younger Sekirei battle _I only wish to fight Naruto Uzumaki not only was he faster than a human should be but to do what he did with such ease is unheard of and impossible for a mere human_ thought Mutsu. As he thought these thoughts to himself Hayato the rich spoiled little kid was shouting at Taki to hurry up and beat the Veiled Sekirei and get him his newest collectable as that is how he saw Sekirei.

Naruto and the girls just exited the store they had been in after Yume had found the clothes she wanted Naruto had walked out a bit earlier with a huge blush on his face and his left eye twitching showing his feelings about what transpired back in the clothes store. _I swear Yume is going to be the death of me thankfully Akitsu was not as interested in trying new outfits on_ thought Naruto while both Yume and Akitsu walked right behind him oblivious to the torture he was experiencing. _I mean come on surely Yume Chan cannot be that innocent and walk around butt ass naked in front of me thank god, we were the only ones in three besides the woman that worked there she found it amusing by the way and if that was not bad enough what happened next almost killed me_ thought Naruto with a giant blush on his face. Suddenly they heard a loud scream and Naruto sensed fighting not too far from where they were "girls I sense fighting up ahead and I have a feeling that it's not a normal street fight" said Naruto

"It's likely a Sekirei battle we should go check it out Naruto Sama" said Akitsu in her usual tone of voice getting a nod from Naruto the three then sprang forth towards where they heard the fighting coming from. Mutsu swung his blade at Uzume who blocked the strike with her veil then jumped back sending her veil towards Taki whom had decided to fight number eighty-four after almost losing to Uzume earlier. However, Mikogami had not been happy about that and ordered the switch since the boy hated losing more than anything else now that they changed opponents and Mutsu was involved victory seemed certain. "well it seems like I win now why don't you accept that fact that you and the hammer user will be mine" Mikogami said with excitement in his voice as Uzume fell down to one knee panting too tired to get up and fight anymore.

 _Damn by body won't listen to me and Homura hasn't arrived yet it looks like we won't be getting out of this one_ thought Uzume as Mikogami started to make his way over to Uzume and a weakened number eighty-four with a cocky grin on his face. While this happened, another figure arrived on the scene this person had silver hair and wore a long black coat with a black face mask this figure named Homura was five foot eight feet tall and a Sekirei. Homura looked on as Mikogami advanced towards the two weakened Sekirei _Damn I have to do something before they emerge_ thought Homura before the flame user could attack there was a huge pressure filling the area. Mikogami was frozen in place by the killing intent and began to fall though Mutsu caught him and jumped back as Ice began to appear behind the sword user "sorry you little brat but I can't allow you to force yourself on anyone" said Naruto as he appeared before the weakened Sekirei along with Yume and Akitsu.

"Not you again why do you get in my way I won't allow you to get away this time" said a angered Mikogami "Well if I remember correctly last time it was me who set you running" said a smirking Naruto. Uzume and Number eight four were shocked at the person who saved them they had thought for sure that they would be awakened by the brat but this man saved them Homura watched Naruto with a stunned look on his face. _This guy just appears out of nowhere and Mutsu seems to be in a hurry to get away from this man_ thought Homura as he watched from his hiding spot.

End of Chapter

Hoped you liked the chapter no flames please


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto God of Sekirei

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: So far, the story has 18 Reviews, 102 favorites, 118 Followers, 1 community and 9'726 Views a good job so far

Chapter Seven: Saving Two Sekirei from a Rich Spoiled brat Part Two

"That's it Mutsu, Taki, Yomi take care of them so I can claim the fluttery one and the hammer user" the spoiled brat ordered getting a collective yes from the two girls and a yes from Mutsu "alright Yume take the scythe wielder Akitsu the mist girl and I will handle the sword user" said Naruto. He got a yes from Yume and a yes Naruto Sama from Akitsu Yume stepped up first to Yomi with her fists ready to fight "I'm Yume let's give it our best in this fight" Yume said to Yomi "Oh well this will be easy and I get to remove all your clothes" said Yomi perversely giggling. Next Taki and Akitsu jumped off to fight elsewhere as the fought with all they had Naruto and Mutsu were soon the only ones left save the two weakened Sekirei, Mikogami and Homura. "Now then let us begin Sekirei and I should warn you come at me with the intent to kill or…" Naruto paused as the Jubi let some of his energy leak out or else you won't survive Naruto roared and his eyes morphed inti the Gods eyes and he attacked Mutsu with his now clawed hands.

Mutsu's eyes widened and he was barely able to block the attack with his swords sheath getting sent flying backwards and the sheath getting destroyed Mutsu was able to land on his feet before he shot towards Naruto ready to impale him with his sword. Naruto easily dodged the sword only for Mutsu to try beheading him Naruto dodged the blade with ease and took one step back Mutsu jumped backwards then dashed at Naruto and swung his blade overhead. Naruto once again moved out of the swords range and glared at Mutsu which seemed to unnerve him and made him put some distance between them. _The way he dodges my sword and his killing intent I would say he Is on par with Miya and Karasuba_ thought Mutsu worriedly he then began to rapidly attack Naruto with his sword but Naruto dodged each attack with ease.

The on lookers of the fight were awed and a little fearful of the blonde number eight four and Uzume felt his energy and wondered what he was and Homura was just glad he was on his side as he doubted he could fight the blonde. Mutsu jumped high into the air over Naruto and with his swords tip aimed downwards as he descended towards the blonde take this "BREAKING POINT" shouted Mutsu unleashing his trademark attack trying to crush Naruto with it. Naruto raised his clawed hand and caught the blade stopping it and there was a explosion underneath him but he was left standing and unharmed. Mikogami was sweating profoundly now as the blonde was not only able to not only dodge all of Mutsu's attacks with ease but able to stop his breaking point with his bare hands and that scared the brat greatly.

 _How could this happen even the infamous Number four couldn't stop this attack that easily_ thought Hayato in horror Mutsu also had a horrified look on his face as Naruto smirked at him despite the blood leaking out of his hand. "You seem to take great pride in that sword I wonder what would happen if I do this" spoke the Jubi with a smirk on his face and with his left palm he struck the blade shattering it on contact. Mikogami and the other observers all gasped when that happened and Mutsu was only thinking of escaping with his and Mikogami's life as he now knew he stood no chance against Naruto whom stared at Mutsu with his Gods Eyes. "I hope your ready Sekirei because I am going to kick yours and the brats asses all over the place and there is nothing you can do to stop me" spoke Naruto making Mutsu Gulp in fear and Mikogami nearly Faint.

Meanwhile Akitsu had defeated Taki and Yume had deactivated Yomi meaning Naruto's Sekirei's battles were going well enabling Naruto to continue fighting his current foe with little concern to his Sekirei's status. "GOD DAMN IT" Cursed Mutsu angry that his prized blade had been broken despite knowing he was outclassed he had to try to fight this especially without an sword he had replacements but giving how easily the being before him had been manhandling him and Hayato Mutsu was a bit concerned for his wellbeing. Naruto knew he outclassed Mutsu being Upper S Rank himself in his current state and Mutsu from what he could tell was as strong as Yume Mid S so he should give him some trouble. Mutsu quickly went through hand seals something he thought Sekirei were only capable of doing and tapped into his Earth Release ability to defeat this being he was fighting for his Ashikabi's sake. 'DOTON: DOSEKIRYU' shouted Mutsu after making the Horse-Dog-Bird-Ox and Snake hand seals a thin that he Karasuba, Matsu, Kazahana and Miya thought they coined for the arcane gestures Sekirei used for their Techniques.

A dragon of cement and rock emerged from the streets and streaked towards Naruto whom simply smirked and began to channel Yoki laughing he thrust out his right hand and a shockwave of Demonic Energy left him smashing Mutsu's earth dragon to pieces and heading for Mutsu. Mutsu cursed as he Shunshined out of the way of the shockwave as a Terrified Hayato observed the battel between his Sekirei and this new Ashikabi confused as to how Naruto possessed Sekirei powers. In fact, Mikogami was becoming more fearful of the whole situation he was in he never imagined that Mutsu would be in this situation going against somebody more powerful than him that wasn't even an Sekirei. And what made the whole situation worse was that he had no clue what Naruto was other than he was a Ashikabi meanwhile Yashima and Uzume the Sekirei Naruto saved were both watching Naruto and Mutsu stare each other down anxiously wondering what would happen next.

Homura chose this moment to make his way towards Uzume and Yashima to make sure they were alright Homura was only three feet away when a black rod pierced right in front of where his right foot had been. Homura was sweating now as he feared having to face this man in front of him "Hey you what do you think you are doing" Naruto said angrily while still locked in his stare down with Mutsu. Turning their heads Uzume and Yashima saw Homura standing there as still as a Statue so Uzume turned to her savior to let him know she knew Homura was a friendly "Um hey don't mind the guy sir he is actually my back up" said Uzume Naruto nodded and gave them a reassuring smile. Yashima turned red as a tomato from his smile and held her head down with a faint smile on her lips while Uzume let out a relived sight at it ant when she turned to see her fellow Sekirei's reaction she let out a giggle and also put Homura at ease whom raised a eyebrow at Uzume's and Yashima's reactions to it.

Mikogami went wide eyed for a second before turning towards Mutsu "Mutsu we have to get going now I can't feel Yomi's presence anymore and we have to retrieve Taki" said the spoiled brat in a frantic tone of voice. Just then Taki showed up and apologized to Hayato for losing to her foe and Mikogami and company took off running after that causing Naruto to sweat drop at the sight and Uzume to comment on that he is getting away making Naruto sweat drop even more. Naruto contemplated going after the guy when Yume showed up "Naruto Sama I have beaten my foe she won't be bothering us anymore since she is deactivated" said Yume whom was being stared at by a shocked Homura and Uzume whom knew whom she was. "It's great you have won Yume Chan but you don't have to be so formal with me okay?" said Naruto to Yume whom nodded at his request but still promised herself to treat her master with the respect he deserves.

Just then Akitsu arrived and she nodded at Naruto whom nodded in return knowing that she was silently saying the same thing Yume had said earlier to him Just then a smiling Homura walked up to him after getting over the shock of seeing Yume having a master. "Hello my name is Homura I am the Guardian Sekirei that is Uzume and she is Yashima thank you for helping me do my job sir" asked Homura Naruto got up and shook Homura's hand before speaking up. "Hey its no problem at all saving people from bastards like the spoiled brat is what I do best" Said Naruto with a smile "Hey by the way we never got your name how are we supposed to thank you without knowing whom you are? Said Uzume. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and they are Akitsu and Yume it's a pleasure to meet you anyways do you guys know of someplace to stay I would rather not have to deal with anymore problems tonight and get something to eart" said Naruto.

"Actually, we do since you helped us back there we should help you in turn Naruto San" said Uzume whom blushed a little much to her own surprise as she gazed at Naruto "Hey wait a minute Uzume if you are suggesting we take them to…. what will she think if we bring guests over at night?" said a now nervous looking Homura. "Oh, don't worry about it Homura and besides I am sure she won't mind and we are always looking for new tenets so come with use Naruto San" said Uzume and with that the group led by Uzume and Homura travelled towards the North. Meanwhile Minato and Musubi where walking through the residential area in Shinto they have spent all day searching for a place to stay but with no luck what so ever Minato had a depressed look on his face as he dragged his feet while Musabi was comforting her Ashikabi. "Come on Minato Kun we will certainly find a hotel to stay for the night" said a cheerful sounding Musubi though that didn't cheer up a depressed Minato "I sure hope so but with the way things are going right now I wouldn't hold my breath Musubi Chan" said Minato.

Suddenly Musubi spotted a flyer used for someone whom was renting out rooms to others and hope and joy shined in her eyes as she read it "Minato Kun look what I found this place may solve all of our problems" said Musubi excitedly and she handed the flyer to Minato whom read it and hope returned to his eyes after he read it. They turned around to study the building next to them that was advertised in the flyer and they noticed it was a classical two level Japanese house with a lot of rooms in it reading the flyer again he noticed that he could afford the place and he smiled. "Good Job Musubi Chan looks like you found us a place to stay at" said Minato causing his Sekirei to beam at him "Come on let's see if anybody is home" said Minato and they walked towards the structure and when they got to the front door he took a breath and knocked on it. They heard a soft I'm Coming from within and the sounds of footsteps approaching them and soon a beautiful woman with purple hair opened the door and faced them "Hello may I help you two" said the woman in a soft and beautiful voice with a smile on her face.

End of Chapter.

Hope you liked it please remember not to flame me for anything you don't like about the story


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto God of Sekirei

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes:. I am not giving up on the story despite a lack of updates just so you know

Chapter Eight: Welcome To Maison Izumo Inn and Number 95

Suddenly Musubi spotted a flyer used for someone whom was renting out rooms to others and hope and joy shined in her eyes as she read it "Minato Kun look what I found this place may solve all of our problems" said Musubi excitedly and she handed the flyer to Minato whom read it and hope returned to his eyes after he read it. They turned around to study the building next to them that was advertised in the flyer and they noticed it was a classical two level Japanese house with a lot of rooms in it reading the flyer again he noticed that he could afford the place and he smiled. "Good Job Musubi Chan looks like you found us a place to stay at" said Minato causing his Sekirei to beam at him "Come on let's see if anybody is home" said Minato and they walked towards the structure and when they got to the front door he took a breath and knocked on it. They heard a soft I'm Coming from within and the sounds of footsteps approaching them and soon a beautiful woman with purple hair opened the door and faced them "Hello may I help you two" said the woman in a soft and beautiful voice with a smile on her face.

At a table inside the inn known as Maison Izumo Miya Asama was talking to Minato and Musubi about their plans to stay at her place for the future while Minato and Musubi ate her home-made cooking. "So you have been looking for a home but haven't had much luck finding one" said Miya whom was the Inn's landlady as she sat at table continuing to watch Minato and Musubi eat her cooking with amusement on her face. "Yes, Miya san and we have come here because of this" said Minato as he handed her the flyer that Miya had been posting around the Northern side of Shinto to attract customers like them. "Well then welcome home to Maison Izumo" said Miya with a beautiful smile on her face happy to help them especially since the boy seemed so kind hearted.

Minato gave Miya a bright smile and bowed his head "thank you so much Miya San you helped us a great deal" Said Minato Musubi than also gave Miya a short bow before she glomped Minato happy that they could sleep in a room and get a bath. "Is this not great Minato we were able to find a home" Exclaimed Musubi happily "Yeah I Suppose it is so" said Minato as he placed a hand on the back of his head. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door getting all of their attention "Oh that must be the other residents finally returning home Miya said as she went to answer the door while Minato and Musubi looked at each other and wondered whom else lived here. "oh, I see you have brought guests Uzume welcome to Maison Izumo" they heard Miya say to whomever arrived "thank you for letting us into your home as you can see these girls here got into some trouble so me and my girls decided to lend a hand" said a very familiar voice that made them get up and head towards the door.

"Yeah Miya this guy and his Sekirei really saved our ass today" Uzume said as she walked into the house with the rest of them walking in after them "He also fought number five alone while his two Sekirei took care of number 43 and 65" she said getting a surprise look on Miya's face. Afterall no human was supposed to be able to fight and win against a Sekirei in direct combat "Naruto, Yume and Akitsu what are you doing here?" asked Minato as he and Musubi came to greet their friends "Minato San and Musubi Chan what a surprise I never thought we'd end up in the same house after you two left his morning it must be destiny" said Yume as she happily hugged Musubi. "Yeah it's good to see you all again though we were all together this morning" said Naruto as he and Minato bumped fists the onlookers stared in confusion as Uzume and Yashima didn't know Minato and Musubi and Miya at the fact that Minato and Naruto knew each other. Shaking off the shock she felt and putting on her award-winning Smile Miya spoke up "Well now that you're her why don't you join us for dinner" offered Miya "Uzume why don't you and the others all get washed up and some clean clothes so that they can join us as well" said Miya.

With that Naruto, along with Minato went to sit at the dining room table while the girls went to get changed and ready to eat as they sat down Naruto looked towards the door and thought about where Homura had gone off to as he didn't see him since arriving. Homura sighed as he finished patrolling the city looking for non-winged Sekirei that were being attacked being the guardian he took pride in the knowledge that he was helping keep the little birds safe and gave them a chance to find their Ashikabi. Currently he was roof hopping until he spotted a Sekirei being targeted by the lightning twins Hibiki and Hikari again he sighed those two always chased after unwinged Sekirei causing trouble for him and other people as well. He watched as the Sekirei tripped and fell flat on her face and a droplet of sweat rolled down the back of his head Homura was able to identify the Sekirei as Kuno by her blonde hair and overall appearance.

Kuno suddenly looked ready to cry something Homura really didn't want to deal with giving Kuno's power of Screech Release which Minako had artificially enhanced even further than normal. _Her powers can make this even more complicated than it needs to be_ thought Homura Hikari and Hibiki meanwhile watched as Kuno tried to pick herself up from the ground only to fall as she had injured her knee. All they could do was pity the poor girl whom lacked the strength to defend herself currently and ran away from nearly every conflict she got involved in "Listen this is for your own good so just let us defeat you" said Hikari as she and her sister watched the poor girl cry. They really felt sorry for the girl but they felt this was necessary "listen we're sorry for this so we will make it quick" said Hibiki as she began to move closer to Kuno.

"Why am I not surprised to see you two causing trouble and making my job more complicated" Came the voice of someone whom the twins knew very well "Homura did you come here looking for a fight" said Hikari angrily as she took a fighting stance. "Hikari and Hibiki two Sekirei whom only attack the ones whom have yet to find a Ashikabi seriously do you two ever get tired of it" said Homura finishing in a bored tone that aggravated the temperamental Hikari. "Besides if it's a fight you two want I would be happy to give you one" said Homura as she got into a stance this seemed to get Hikari even angrier and she was about to attack him until her sister Hibiki stopped her knowing that they were not a match for Homura. "Stop this Hikari you know that you're no match for him last time we got charred pretty badly fighting him" said Hibiki as she held onto her sister as Hikari began to calm down Homura made his way to Kuno.

Kuno had watched as Homura had stopped the two other Sekirei from attacking her and was now beginning to walk towards her at first, she was nervous but she began to relax as he got down on one knee and got to her eye level. "All right can you walk now?" Homura asked gently as Kuno nodded as she stood up the pain in her knees gone Homura than pulled out a phone and used speed dial to call for his ride back to his inn and inform a certain someone about what happened. "Hello Takami, can you pick me up I have a Sekirei that was just attacked by Hikari and Hibiki and I will be taking her to Maison Izumo for the night" said Homura over the phone as he turned towards where the lighting twins were only to see them gone. _I might have to have a talk with that man about keeping on leash on those two or I will have no choice but to terminate them_ thought Homura as he listened to Takami over the phone.

"Right we will be there shortly" said Homura than he hung up the phone and began to take Kuno to Maison Izumo inn hoping Miya wouldn't mind the extra guest though he knew mostly likely she wouldn't.

End of Chapter


End file.
